There have been generally used a dry container to transport such solid goods as are mentioned above and an exclusive container or vessel to transport liquid goods.
Therefore, there have been defects that, for example, when solid goods are transported in the going trip, in case there are no goods of the same kind in the returning trip, the container will be vacant and will be very uneconomical and, in case there are liquid goods in the returning trip, the solid goods container will not be able to meet the requirement.